The present invention pertains to interlock systems and more particularly to hydraulic interlock systems for use in pressurizing hydraulic circuits by one of several pumps while preventing pressurizing a hydraulic circuit by more than one pump.
Prior art has disclosed a variety of interlock systems, primarily in the electronic area. Several are available in the hydraulic drive field but, in general, they are complicated and have large space requirements. The present invention provides a simple, compact hydraulic interlock system which may be adapted for a wide variety of uses.